


【TK】ABO金主(試閱)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全架空。30歲堂本光一 omega x 30歲堂本剛 alpha
Kudos: 13





	【TK】ABO金主(試閱)

空調溫度有些低的辦公室裡，堂本剛戰戰兢兢將擬好的合約放在大理石桌上傳遞給正對面的堂本光一，在堂本光一閱讀合約的時間裡，堂本剛雙手放在膝蓋上抓緊西裝褲又放開又抓緊，循環了好幾次。

「光一先生，合約上的條件有沒有需要追加或是刪除的部份呢？」

見堂本光一閱讀完又重新盯著第二頁條件的部分審視，眉頭不著痕跡皺了下，堂本剛的小心臟差點沒有停止跳動。

「五年太長了。」

這是一份長達五年的包養合約。

堂本剛家做為關西最大地主，上一代父輩重心轉移到關東，現下關東地區不少土地、建築、大樓都在他們囊中。巧的是堂本光一所屬的公司這陣子不知不覺中已經轉售超過一半以上的股份到堂本剛家手裡，這是避免公司倒閉的不二辦法，而堂本光一知道這責任自己難辭其咎。

「那三年？」

堂本剛思考了下，覺得縮短成三年也是可以。

堂本光一沉默不語，盯著堂本剛圓圓的臉龐，這個比自己小一百天的富三代，一個信息素是鬆餅味道的Alpha。

「兩年可以嗎？」

童星出身的堂本光一在分化為Omega後，不乏多名Alpha或Beta表明要包養，在他守身如玉和堅持下沒有用身體交換過任何利益，甚至為了扭轉一般Omega嬌柔形像，他專注健身控制飲食，將體態保持在最好的水準。

然而一年前演藝圈的大前輩在戲劇殺青的聚餐上對他下藥，被迫發情的Omega應該是無法抵抗本能，但堂本光一竟然克服本能、還用擁有55KG的握力雙手把大前輩制服。原本是該報警的，但事件最終被壓制了下來，做為補償堂本光一獲得了幾支廣告代言，隨後接踵而來是演藝圈的派系分歧鬥爭，大前輩利用人脈資源對堂本光一所屬的公司進行打壓，甚至不惜找上黑白兩道要整垮他們公司。

以至於所屬公司在這個月不得不出售大半股份，傳言這些股份原本是會落入大前輩手裡，最後卻是由堂本剛家族收購，一時之間流言蜚語四起。

「兩年似乎有些短…」

堂本剛望著堂本光一白淨的臉龐，雙眼下方有些疲憊的青烏，該是瑰麗色彩的唇瓣沒有好好滋潤保養，整個人顯得幾分憔悴病態美感。

「那就三年吧。」

堂本光一內心嘆了口氣，即使公司老闆沒有責怪他，但他內心總過意不去，所以當堂本剛提出要和他商談合約時，他心裡已經有數，畢竟這世界上的Alpha哪個不是這樣呢？看到喜歡的Omega就想納為己有，不在乎對方有沒有意願，膩了就放置一旁，任由Omega自生自滅。

「那簽約後就搬來我這邊住吧。」

堂本剛指了指合約，他的部分早早簽好名，剩下堂本光一的簽名就能合約成立。

「不能完全標記。」

「欸、不會，我不會完全標記你的。」

趕緊揮動雙手、聲音緊澀，雖然上面沒寫，但堂本剛可沒有趁人之危的想法。

「那…能進入生殖腔嗎？」

在堂本光一洋洋灑灑添加上條例時，堂本剛突然想到什麼，低頭怯懦糯的發問。見堂本光一沒有反應，抬頭就對上堂本光一銳利凶狠的目光，嚇得他混身顫抖。

「我保證全程帶套！」

「不准！」

趕緊把這條也寫入合約裡，堂本光一臉上雖然沒有什麼明顯變化，但藏在髮絲裡的耳朵已經發紅發燙。

「那我要臨時標記。」

堂本剛嘟起三角小嘴，即使留了點鬍子也無法改變還顯青澀的氣息，雙手環抱在胸前左右擺動，顯然是在撒嬌了。

「不、」

「對外宣稱是戀人關係，不臨時標記說不過去吧。」

堂本剛瞪著圓滾滾的雙眼望向堂本光一，雖然是包養關係，可是對外已經準備好說詞，是堂本剛追求堂本光一而最近終於在一起的美好愛情故事。

「剛先生違約的話怎麼辦？」

算是妥協臨時標記的部分，堂本光一最後確認將獲得的利益和幫助，既然是利益關係，那他就不能吃虧。

「你想怎麼辦？違約一條就給你一支廣告代言？還是房子一棟？」堂本剛思索著自己能給出什麼「還是一輛車？光一不是喜歡法拉利嗎！」 

在聽見從堂本剛嘴裡說出自己喜歡法拉利這件事，堂本光一有些小意外，隨即又想到堂本剛也許事先調查過他的資料，將波動的情緒壓抑下去。

「如果完全標記你的話我會對你負責的。」

堂本剛對堂本光一認真的說，他是真心喜歡堂本光一，從第一眼看見他的時候就知道此生非他不愛。

「我會去洗掉標記。」

堂本光一的話語沒有任何溫度，這一路上看多也經歷多，Alpha的承諾基本上不用相信，尤其是演藝圈裡的。他對堂本剛沒有任何期待，只希望未來三年能順遂度過，然後相望於江湖。

顯然堂本剛被堂本光一的冰冷答覆刺傷，他不再多說什麼，只告訴堂本光一違約的賠償任由他開口，讓他把剛才提議的項目都寫上去。

在沉默中合約簽署完成。

堂本剛正式成為堂本光一的男友。

END


End file.
